Blog użytkownika:SulgistPL/Smoki - najlepsi przyjaciele
Dzień doberek! Wpadłam na pewien pomysł: '' Co będzie gdy Chmuroskok zabierze Czkawkę zamiast Valki?'' Akcja zaczyna się od wejścia Valki do pokoju Czkawki. Rozdział 1 Przerażona matka wbiegła do pokoju swojego syna. Ujrzała smoka, który bawił się z Czkawką. Valka miała racje. Smoki nie są złe. Smok odwrócił się do zdziwionej Valki. Odwracając się podrapał lekko Czkawkę po brodzie. Zbliżał się powoli do kobiety. Nagle wyskoczył Stoicki. Smok zabrał Czkawkę i odleciał. Od tego momentu na wyspie Berk nikt nie był wesoły. Potem wszystko powoli wracało do normy, ale nie do końca... W tym czasie u Czkawki. Wielki smok niósł małego chłopca. To było dziwne, bo maluch w ogóle nie płakał. Czuł, że smok jest dla niego jak rodzina. Dolecieli do Smoczego Sanktuarium. Czkawka dopiero zaczął płakać gdy Stormcutter połorzył go obok Oszołomostracha, ale gdy go zobaczył troche się uspokoił. -Kto to niby jest? - powiedział Oszołomostrach do Stormcutter. Mówił po smoczemu, ale Czkawka ich rozumiał (i nie chce mi się pisać wra wrr itp). - Miałeś zabrać kobiete! -Przepraszam Panie, ale... -Trudno. Może on zostanie Panem Smoków. Kto to jest? -Syn tej kobiety. -Od dziś będzie moim synem! Zostanie Panem Smoków i zajmie moje miejsce! Chodź to miała być kobieta i tak ci dziękuje Chmuroskoku. -Co mam z nim zrobić? -Zaopiekuj się nim. -Ale... -Ty go porwałeś, ty będziesz jego smokiem. -Ale, miałełem być smokiem jego matki. -Do niego pasuje Nocna Furia, ale one nie istnieją. -Więc jak znajdziemy dla niego smoka? -Nocne Furie nie istnieją więc ty będziesz jego smokiem. -Dobrze panie. -A teraz idź. Musze się zająć innymi sprawami. Chmuroskok zabrał chłopca w inne miejsce. Położył go na mchu. -Jak ciebie nazwać? W tym momencie pszyszły małe smoki. Chłopczyk bardzo chętnie się bawił z maluchami. -Wiem! Będziemy cię nazywać Mały Smok. Zadowolony? Chłopczyk uśmiechną się do Chmuroskoka. -Pobaw się z małymi smokami, a ja ide po ryby. Smok odszedł. Mały bawił się ze smoczkami, ale jeden smok niechcący ugryzł go w ucho i chłopczyk zaczął płakać. Na szczeście przyszedł Chmuroskok. -Cicho malutki. Mam dla ciebie rybkę. Wy jecie upieczone. Podgrzał rybę i dał dla Smoczka. Musiał mu pomagać. Po kolacji maluch zasnął. Chmuroskok zrobił to samo''.'' Rozdział 2 15 lat później Mały Smok biegł w stronę Oszołomostrachów. Jego przybrany ojciec miał mu dać kolejną misję. Pewnie uratować smoki od Drago. -Cześć tato! Jaką mam misję? - zadał to pytanie jagby misja oznaczała zjeść czekolade. -Na wyspie Berk widziano Nocną Furię. . -I co? -Nocna Furia ma być twoim smokiem. -Ale moim smokiem jest Chmuroskok. -Czas, żebyś poznał prawdę. -Jaką prawdę? -Gdy byłeś mały Chmuroskok miał zabradź twoją matkę. Miała zostać Panią Smoków. Lecz zabrał ciebie. Chmuroskok miał być smokiem twojej matki. Do ciebie pasuje Nocna Furia. -Czy moja mama żyje? -Nie wiem. Wyspa Berk to miejsce gdzie się urodziłeś. -Kiedy mam lecieć? -Teraz. Jeszcze jedno. Jeśli Nocna Furia nie będzie chciała współpracować..... możesz ją zabić. Nałożył na siebie maskę (taką jaką miał w JWS 2) i odleciał na Chmuroskoku. Rozdział 3 Dolecieli na Berk. Smoki atakowały wyspę. Mały Smok ujrzał Nocną Furię. Podleciał do niej, ale ona uciekła. Zeskoczył ze smoka. Wziął katapultę i wycelował w Nocną Furię. Złapał ją. Chmuroskok stał za nim. -Nie chciał współpracować. Pewnie Drago już go łapał. Teraz trzeba go za... - nie dokończył, bo w tym samym czasie jego i Chmuroskoka Stoick złapał w sieć. -Kim jesteście i co tu robicie?! - powiedział do złapanych. -Jestem Mały Smok. To jest mój smok Chmuroskok. Mój przybrany ojciec wysłał nas po Nocną Furię. -Jestem Stoick Ważki. Wódz Wandali. To jest mója żona Valka. - wskazał na zapkaną kobietę. -Stoick, to ten smok, który zabrał Czkawkę. - szepnęła mu do ucha Valka. -Zabije ciebie i tego twojego smoka też! - już miał trafić w Małego Smoka, ale pojawił się Oszołomostrach i po mędzy nimi zrobił lodową ścianę. -Cześć, tato! - powiedział Mały Smok do Oszołomostracha. -T-to t-twój ojciec? - spytał Stoick. -Wypuść mnie, bo inaczej on się tobą zajmię. - wskazał na Oszołomostracha i został wypuszczony. -Więc skoro Nocna Furia nie chciała współpracować musze ją zabić. - podszedł do niego Chmuroskok - Nie. Idę sam. Poszedł do lasu, a wikingowie zostali z Oszołomostachem. Mały Smok szukał Nocnej Furii. Wreszcie ją znalazł. Wyjął swój łók i już miał go zabić, ale nie dał i zamiast go zabić wypuścił go. Oswaja smoki, a nie darady zabić Nocnej Furii. Gdy go uwolnił smok rzucił się na niego i szeptnął po smoczemu: -Dziękuję. A potem uciekł. Rozdział 4 Mały Smok wracał wolnym krokiem w stronę wioski. Powie, że go zabił. Skłamie dla Króla Smoków. Najwyrzej będzie kostką lodu. Wreszcie doszedł do tej przeklętej wioski. Berk. Ładna nazwa. Widzi już swojego smoczego ojca i jeszcze tego co chciał go zabić. Jego żona Valka stała obok i dziwnie się patrzyła na Chmuroskoka. A ten stał wyprostowany jakby był w wojsku. Mały Smok niepewnie podszedł do swojego ojca. -Zabiłem go. Już po nim. - powiedział do swojego ojca - Wpadłem na jeszcze jedny pomysł. -Wro? (Jaki?) - spytał Król Smoków. -Przekonamy smoki, żeby nie atakowały tej wioski i... - spojrzał na Stoicka - Wytresujemy wam smoki! Jutro o 6.00 rano. Do jutra! Oszołomostrach poszedł w stronę Smoczego Sanktuarium, a Mały Smok poszedł do lasu razem ze Chmuroskokiem. Doszedli do miejsca gdzie ostatni raz widział Nocną Furię. -Zostań tu. Nie ważne jak będzę krzyczał nie przychodź. Rozumiesz? -Wraa. Wrrr wra wrooo? (Dobrze. Co ty chcesz zrobić?) -Zobaczysz. Poszedł w stronę gdzie uciekała Nocna Furia. Zobaczył smoka czarnego jak noc... tylko, że nie umiał latać. Wróć! Smok, który nie umie latać? To niemożliwę! Czekaj, jego ogon. Nie ma połowy ogona. To wszystko wyjaśnia. O nie! Nocna Furia zauwarzyła, że Mały Smok ją opserwuję. Podchodził powoli do smoka, ale on się cofną. -Spokojnie. Nie każdy jest jak Drago. -Wrrrr wro wrar wroa(Nie wiesz co on mi zrobił!) -Może mi powiesz? -Wrar wroooo wraaa wrrrrr wooo wroaaa wreaa wrrrrraaaaaaa(Moich rodzicówę zabił gdy byłem mały. Od tamtej pory opiekowała się mną moja starsza siosta. Tydzień temu zabił ją na moich oczach.) -Gdy byłem mały Chmuroskok zabrał mnie do Sanktuarium. Rodziców nigdy nie poznałem. -Wra wrr (Jesteś podobni.) Chłopak wyciągnął rękę i zamknął oczy. Smok chyba mu zaufał, bo dał się pokłaskać. -A co się stało z twoim ogonem? -Wraaa wrr (To twoja sprawka) -Przepraszam. Obiecuję, że zrobię ci nowy ogon. -Wraa wrrrr (Wiedziałem! Umarłem!) -Ale śmiesznę! Jak ciebie nazwać? Wiem Szczerbatek! Podoba ci się? -Wra! (Przepięknę!) -Chcesz poznać Chmuroskoka? -Wra (Ok) -Chmuroskok!! Chodź tu!! Zaraz przyjdzę. Po sekundzie wrócił ze smokiem. -Wraaa (Miałeś go zabić!) - krzyknął Chmuroskok. -Wra? Wroo? Wra wree! Wra! Wra wre!(Miałeś mnie zabić? I nie zrobiłeś tego? Miałem rację! Nie żyję! To tylko sen!) -Szczerbatek! Mój przybrany ojciec Oszołomostach kazał mi ciebie zabić, ale nie zrobiłem tego. Od dzisiaj to będzie nasza tajemnica. Dobrze? -Wra. (Dobra) - powiedziały razem smoki. -To ja się prześpię. Dobranoc! Poszedł spać, a smoki zrobiły to samo. Rozdział 5 Zbudzili się równo o 4 rano. Mały Smok i Chmuroskok polecieli nałowić ryb. Po śniadaniu Szczerbatek został w Kruczym Urwisku, a reszta poszła do wioski. Doszli. Nareszcie. Czemu musi być tak daleko? Gdzie jest kuźnia? Musi zrobić siodła dla swoich ,,uczniów''. Chyba jest tam. Podchodzi do budynku wyglądającego jak kuźnia. -Dzień dobry! - powiedział do kowala. -Dzień dobry! To ty jesteś ten od smoków? -Tak. To ja. Mogę zrobić siodła? -Oczywiście! -Ile macie złapanych smoków? -Jednego Gronkiela, jednego Śmiertnika Zębacza, jednego Zębiroga Zamkogłowego, jednego Koszmara Ponocnika i jednego Straszliwca. -Czyli 4 siodła. Pomożesz mi? -Ja? Mogę pomóc. Szybko zrobili siodła, a potem zanieśli je na Arenę. Była 5.55. Zaraz powini być. Przyszło 5 osób. Astrid, Śledzik, Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Szpadka. -To zaczynamy! Wypuścić Straszliwca! - krzyknął do Pyskacza - Kocham małe smoki. Stąd moje imię Mały Smok. Będziecie ćwiczyć na tym Straszliwcu. Po naucę przyszedł czas na oswajanie smoków. I tak zajęcia się skończyły. Mały Smok poszedł do kuźni i zaczął robić ogon dla Szczerbatka. Zbliżała się noc. Na szczeście miał przyjść Oszołomostrach. Sam nie przekona tysiąca smoków, żeby nie atakowały tej wioski. Już przyszedł. Teraz czekamy na smoki. Są! Mały Smok próbuję zatrzymać Koszmara Ponocnika, ale on tylko powiedział: -Wraaaa. (Odejdź) Czas na Oszołomostacha. Hipnotyzuję smoka, a ten mówi im o Czerwonej Śmierci (wiecie o co chodzi). Oszołomostrach postanawia zabrać wszystkie smoki do Sanktuarium. Gdy odszedł Mały Smok już chciał uciec do Szczerbatka, ale... (zawsze musi być ale!) ... wódź go zatrzymam z pytaniem co powiedział. -Mówił, że kradną jedzenie dla Czerwonej Śmierci - odpowiedział na pytanie Stoicka - To.. ja już pójdę. - i uciekł po ogon, siodło i ryby dla Szczerbatka. I tak mijały dni. Mały Smok uczył wikingów jak opiekować się smokami i Sczerbatka latania. Astid była zawsze ciekawa gdzie on znika. Raz ciekawość wzięła za wygraną i poszła za nim. Szła za nim aż do Kruczego Urwiska. Nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom! On się BAWIŁ z Nocną Furią, a potem na niego wsiadł i poprostu odleciał. Jak najszybciej chciała to powiedzieć dla wodza, ale nie spodziewała się, że zostanie złapana przez Szczerbatka. Posadził ją na czupku drzewa. -Masz dwie obcje. Pierwsza nie powiesz nikomu o moim smoku, a my cię zdejmiemy. Druga zejdziesz z tąd sama. Którą wybierasz? -A może po prostu mnie zdejmiesz?! -Nie. Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć o Szczerbatku. -Zdejmij mnie z tąd!!! Weszła na smoka. -Szczerbatek lądujemy. Ale smok zamiast posłuchać swojego pana wolał zrobić pare akrobacji. -Szczerbatek nie czas na żarty! Co ty robisz co?! Wyląduj natychmiast! Sczerbatek!!! Nie!!! - smokowi oczywiście nie chciał słuchać swojego pana. -Przepraszam! Nie powiem nikomu tylko mnie postaw na ziemi! - i właśnie na te słowa czekał smok. Gdy tylko Astrid to powiedziała smok zwolnił i zabrał ich na romantyczny lot. '''Pewnie wszyscy czekają na kolejny rozdział, ale przeszkadza mi szkoła. To zawsze główny problem. Zabije tego co wymyślił szkołe! Jestem dobra z matmy XD i biorę udział w konkursie matematycznym ;( Będę pisała tak często jak mogę. Pozdrawiam Sczerkawka. Pierwszy raz ktoś mi napisał, że fajnie pisze. Do zobaczenia.' ' Wasza Iza' Jestem załamana :( Dziś na religi mój kolega wstał, a ja mu odzsunełam krzesło. Wiecie tak dla zabawy. Od upadł na ziemie i uderzył szyją w ławkę. Ja mogłam zabić człowieka! Jestem nienormalna! Z tego powodu nie będę pisała. Dajcie mi się pozbierać. Jestem totalnie załamana. Do zobaczenia. '' Załamana Iza'' Jestem przeszcześliwa! Dziś przepraszałam mojego kolegę tego, który upadł przezemnie. Jak mówiłam (pisałam xD) przepraszałam go, a on nie wiedział o co mi chodzi. Nie pamiętać, że bolała cię szyja przezemnie xD Ale na serio być takim zapominalskim O.o Jestem wesoła więc będę pisać. Lecz znowu będziecie czekać do końca tygodnia :D Do piątku (chyba xD). ' Iza' Rozdział 6 Jako Mały Smok (Jakąś mi tak lepiej) -Jak można się przyjaźnić z Nocną Furią? -Przyjaźnie się z Oszołomostrachem, a ty cię dziwisz, że moim smokiem jest Nocna Furia! Ach te baby! Nigdy się nie zakocham. Chodź ta jest nawed ładna. Człowieku opanuj się! Nagle Szczerbatek zaczął lecieć w innym kierunku jakby coś mu kazało tam leciec. - Szczerbatek co się dzieje? Z mgły wyleciały smoki. Śmiertniki Zębacze, Gronkle, Koszmary Ponocniki i Zębiroki Zamkogłowe. Każdy z nich niósł jakąś zdobycz. Większąść to były owce. - Schowaj się - szeptnąłem do tej blondynki. Spodziewam się najgorszego. Co to za dziwny dźwięk. O nie... Czerwona Śmierć. Ujrzałem wielki wulkan. Wlecieliśmy do jaskini. Było tam wiele półek skalnych. Na samym dnie była mgła. Z tej mgły było słychać pomruki Czerwonej Śmierci. Każdy smok wrzucał tam swoje zdobycze. Gronkiel wrzucił małą rybkę. Niezadowolony pomrug wielkiego smoka. Ujrzałem wielki łeb z ogromną paszczą, która zjada smoka. Nakarm Królową, bo inaczej sam zostaniesz posiłkiem. Smok nas ujrzał. Już miał zaatakować, ale Szczerbatek w samą porę zrobił unik i wylecieliśmy z tego wulkanu. Lecieliśmy w strone wyspy najszybciej jak się da. Ta błękitnooka blondynka prawie spadła. Wreszcie dotarliśmy do tej zatoczki. -Musimy powiedzieć dla wodza! - powiedziała Astrid. Taaa. To jak skok z klifu do morza. -Żeby mój ojciec się dowiedział! Tego chcesz! Kazał mi zabić Nocną Furię! - chyba za mocno się zdenerwowałem. Wyglądała jakby zobaczyła ducha. - Przepraszam. -To powiemy im tylko, że tam byliśmy. -Jak się spytają jak tam dotarliśmy? -Na tym twoim smoku z dwoma parami skrzydeł. -Chmuroskok. Dobra. Raz kozie śmierć. Powiem im prawdę. -Naprawdę tego chcesz? -Jutro im powiem. -Chyba chcesz powiedzieć my. Potem poszła w stronę wioski, a ja zostałem w zatoczce. Jak ona się nazywała? Już wiem! Krucze Urwisko. Ładna nazwa. Czas się przespać. Położyłem się obok Szczerbatka i zasnąłem. Obudziłem się około 8 rano. -Ty tu zostań, a ja pójdę do wioski. Jak się zawołam przyjdziesz. - powiedziałem do Szczerbatka, a on się zgodził. Ruszyłem do wioski. Mój ojciec, Oszołomostach, pewnie już tam jest i czeka na mnie. Dziś miałem wrucić do Sanktuarium. Byłem na miejscu. Zobaczyłem Oszołomostacha czekającego przy brzegu i Astrid biegnącą w moją stronę. -Nareszcie jesteś! Pamiętasz, że dziś masz o tym powiedzieć? - krzyknęła trochę za głośnie. -Powiedzieć o czym? - jak z pod ziemi wyrósł przede mną wódź tej wyspy, Stoick Ważki. -Zwołaj całą wioskę przed Oszołomostachem. - powiedziałem do Stoicka. Poszłem do większego niż Czerwona Śmierć smoka. Zebrała się cała wioska. Ale oni są szybcy. Stanąłem między moim ojcem, a wioską. -Muszę wam coś powiedzieć. - zacząłem - Nie... Nie... Nie zabiłem Nocnej Furii. - wszyscy (oprucz Astrid) byli dość mocno zdziwieni - Pewnie się zastanawiacie gdzie ona teraz jest? No... Najlepiej będzie jak wam pokaże. - po tych słowach wydałem z siebie ryk Nocnej Furi. -Wra wro wrrr? (Co ty kąbinujesz?) - spytał mój ojciec. Nie odpowiedziałem. Wszyscy czekali w napięciu. Wreszcie usłyszałem głos mojej kochanej Szczerbatej Mordki. Musieli troche poczekać, bo smok, który sam nie może latać nie przejdzie tak szybko przez las. Wreszcie ujrzałem te piękne zielone oczy. Podszedł do mnie. -Wraa?! (Co?!) - ojciec się zdenerwował. Mój kochany smok skulił się i schował za mną. -Tato, przepraszam! Ja nie dam rady go zabić! Przepraszam! Nie gniewaj się! - krzyczałem na całe gardło. -Wraa wree wooo. Weee wrooo wra. (Nie jestem zły. Jestem z ciebie dumny.) - powiedział mój smoczy ojciec. Czekaj, CO? -Co?! Jesteś ze mnie dumny, że nie wykonałem twojego rozkazu? Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z moim ojciem? - dziwny jest. Ja zresztą też. -Wra wro woo wraaa wree wee wraaa wre.(Jestem dumny, bo sam wytresowałeś najniebezpiecznego smoka na świecie.) -I mówi to najwiękdszy smok na świecie. To mogę go zatrzymać? -Wra. (Naturalnie.) -I jeszcze jedno. Chmuroskok chcem się oddać dla Valki. Zgadzasz się? Chmuroskok odrazu podszedł do Valki i zaczął się łasić do swojej nowej właścicielki. -A nie zapomniałeś o czymś? - spytała Astrid. -A no właśnie. Dzięki. Astrid jako pierwsza nas przyłapała i potem Szczerbatek zabrał nas na niebezpieczny lot, żeby zmusić Astrid do nie mówienia o naszym sekrecie i niechcący zabrał nas do Smoczego Leża i tam jest Czerwona Śmierć i musimy uratować resztę smoków. Nakarm Królową, bo inaczej sam zostaniesz pokarmem. - wytłumaczyłem dla reszty. -A ty nasz poprowadzisz. - powiedział Stoick Ważki. Rozdział 7 Potem nie działo się zbyt wiele. Wszyscy przygotowywali się do walki. Ojciec postanowił zostać w Sanktuarium. Gdyby coś poszło nie tak mam go zawołać. A my mamy zabić wielkiego smoka z pomocą całej wyspy i jakieś małej grupki smoków. Bo te z Sanktuarium zostały z ojcem. Przygotowania zajeły nam 2 dni. Większąść przynęła statkami. Ci, którzy mieli smoki lecieli na nich, a ja na czele ze Szczerbatkiem. Czas się dłużył niemiłosiernie. Jakby chciał zatrzymać mnie dłużej przy życiu. Wyspa. Widać wulkan. Już czas. Słysze pomruki Czerwonej Śmierci. Zeszli na brzeg. Słyszałem tylko głos mojej Szczerbatej Mordki. Mówił ,,Będzie dobrze.. ''Jednak w jego głosie słyszałem strach. Bał się. Potem jakby czas zaczął zwalniać. Stałem i czekałem. Sam nie wiem na co. Wystrzeliły katapulty. Z wulkanu wyleciały smoki. Potem wyłonił się wielki łeb smoka. Widać było, że nikt się nie spodziewał takiego wielkiego smoka. Smok podpalił statki. Nasze smoki strzelały w nią ogniem. Ja stałem na brzegu i myślałem. Na lądzie jej nie pokonamy. Wsiadam na Szczerbatka. Zmusiliśmy smoka do walczenia w powiętrzu. Poleciałem ze Szczerbatkiem najwyrzej jak się da. Ale ja mam szczęście. Smok podpalił lotkę. Lecieliśmy w stronę ziemi. Czerwona Śmierć zaczeła przygotowywać ogień. -Nie bój się Mordko. Jeszcze trochę. Wytrymaj. Teraz! - mój smok wystrzelił plazmą w paszcze smoka. Skrzydła smoka zaczeły się rozrywać. Doleciał do ziemi szybciej niż ja i Szczerb. Uderzając o ziemie wybuchł ogniem. Walną w nas ogonem. Zamknąłem oczy, a potem nie mogłem ich otworzyć. Czułem jak coś mnie przykrywa. Poczułem jak uderzam o ziemię, a potem nic nie pamiętam. Słyszałem mnóstwo szeptów. Jeden z nich należał do Szczerbatka. Chciałem otworzyć oczy, ale nie dałem rady. Nie wiem ile tak leżałem. Słyszałem jak mój smok płaczę. Nie chciałem, żeby cierpiał. Resztką sił powiedziałem ,,Będzie dobrze. I stał się jakiś cud. Dałem radę otworzyć oczy. Zobaczyłem wesołą mine Szczerbatka. Od razu zaczął mnie lizać. -Co moja Mordka się steskniła? W pokoju był tylko mój Szczerb. Chciałem wstać, ale poczułem ból w lewej nodze. Spojrzałem na nogę. Zamiast nogi miałem proteze. Świetnie straciłem nogę. Szczerbatek pomógł mi wstać. Zszedłem na dół. Przy stole siedział wódz ze swoją żoną. Wyglądali jakby zobaczyli ducha. -Ty żyjesz! - krzyknęła Valka. -Pójde powiedzieć dla innych. Valka, zajmij się gościem. - powiedział Stoick i wyszedł. Usiadłem obok Valki. Dała mi talerz z jajecznicą i kubek mleka. -Dziękuję. Mogę zadać jedno pytanie? -Zadawaj ile chcesz. -Ile jestem nie przytomny? -2 dni. -Może to nie moja sprawa, ale czemu jest pani ciągle smutna? -Z powodu mojego syna. - spłynęła po jej policzku łza - Gdy był mały porwał go smok. -Przepraszam... -Nic nie szkodzi. Cały się ubrudziłeś. Daj wytre cię. Wzieła ścierkę i wytarła mi brodę. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale długo mi się przyglądała. Chyba patrzyła na moją małą ranę na brodzie. -Coś nie tak? - spytałem. -Czkawka to ty? - o czym on gada. Ja nie jestem żaden Czkawka. -Chyba pani mnie z kimś pomyliła. -Pewnie mnie nie pamiętasz. Ale matka nigdy nie zapomina. Czekaj, co?! Matka? Jak? To niemożliwe! Ja chyba już nie żyje! To.. to... to nie do opisania. Dopiero po 15 latach poznaje własną matkę! Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale nie dałem rady. Siedzieliśmy obok siebie. Nikt się nie odezwał. Te cisze przerwało otwieranie drzwi. Wszedł wódz, Pyskacz i dzieciaki w moim wieku. Patrzyłem na ściane przede mną. -Coś się stało? - spytał mój ojciec. Nie miałem pojęcia, że mój prawdziwy ojciec jest wodzem. -Stoick, to... to Czkawka. To on. - powiedziała Valka. Nie odezwałem się. Potem zobaczyłem ciemność przed oczami. Świetnie! Znowu zemdlałem. Upadłem na ziemie. Oczywiście coś mnie zaczęło lizać. Oczywiście to był Szczerb. Otworzyłem oczy. Nad sobą zobaczyłem moich rodziców. Wstałem. Pierwszy przywitał mnie Szczerb. Nikt się nie odezwał. Zszedłem na dół. Oni też. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić. Bez zastanowienia wybiegłem z domu, wsiadłem na Szczerba i odleciałem. -Czkawka!!! - krzyczeli moi rodzice. Nie chciałem ich słuchać. Nie chciałem nikogo słuchać. Leciałem w strone Sanktuarium. Ale to co ujrzałem nie było wcale miłe... '''Hejka! Pewnie niektórzy z was czekają na nexta. Przepraszam wszystkich, ale komputer mi się zepsuł. Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Do nie wiem kiedy!' Rozdział 8 To co ujrzałem to był mój największy koszmar. Całe Sanktuarium zniszczone. Nie ma ani jednego smoka. Zaraz... A może jest... Sprawdzam każdy kąt. Moje poszukiwania trwały już 15 minut, aż go ujrzałem. Mój smoczy ojciec leżał z wielką raną na brzuchu. Ledwo oddychał. Podbiegłem do niego a ze mną Szczerbatek. -Tato, co się stało?! - bałem się, że już nie żyje, ale on odpowiedział. -Wrr... wraa...(Dra... go...) -A gdzie inne smok? -Wraa. (Zabrał je.) -Tato, nie umieraj słyszysz! Proszę. -Wra wre wru. (Niestety na mnie już czas. Przepraszam, że nie odnalazłem twojej prawdziwej rodziny.) -Smoki to moja rodzina. Nie zostawiaj mnie! -Wra (Przepraszam). - I nagle jakby całe życie z niego wyszło. Trudno to opisać. Tak jakby kolor z niego zszedł. Zrobił się szary. Coś we mnie pękło. Położyłem się na ziemi i się rozpłakałem. Szczerbatek próbował mnie pocieszyć, choć to słabo mu wychodziło. Wstałem i chciałem się rzucić z urwiska, ale Zemdlałem. Gdy się obudziłem byłem w lesie. Było dużo drzew, ale nie wiem dlaczego było bardzo jasno. Nagle usłyszałem głos. Nie wiem skąd się wydobywał, ale cieszyłem się że tu jestem. Bo to był głos mojego smoczego ojca. -Synu, naprawdę chciałeś się zabić? -Tato! Gdzie jesteś? Pokaż się, proszę! -Jestem już duchem synu. -Szkoda... -Nie zabijaj się. Całe życie przed tobą. Musisz już iść. -Tato, nie... -Jeszcze się zobaczymy. Nagle się wszystko rozmazało i znów byłem w Sanktuarium. Leżałem na trawie, a Szczerbatek mnie ślinił. Za jakie grzechy! -Fuj! Schoć ze mnie. Szczerbatek! - No nareszcie przestał. - Lecimy z powrotem na Berk. -WHAT? -Jakoś musę odzyskać resztę smoków. We dwóch nie damy rady. -Wra wrr (To wskakuj) I lecieliśmy rozmawiając o tym jak pokonać Drago. Znaczy Szczerbatek coś tam mamrotał. Ciekawe co będzie dalej? Na razie tyle bo nie mam pomysłów, ale potem będzie ciekawiej. Na horyzoncie było już widać Berk. Nie chciałem tam lecieć, ale sytuacja mnie zmusiła. Słońce zaczynało powoli zachodzić, kiedy wylądowałem na wyspie. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie w osłupieniu. Na mnie i Szczerbatka. Wreszcie z tłumu wyłonili się moi rodzice. Ojciec patrzył na mnie ze łzami w oczach, matka podbiegła do mnie. Przytuliła mnie mocno do siebie. Po policzku spływała jedna samotna łza. odsunąłem ją od siebie. -Synu, nareszcie wróciłeś! - powiedział mój ojciec. -Nie przyleciałem z waszego powodu. Mój PRAWDZIWY ojciec nie żyje! - tłum zaczął szeptać - Szczerbek ucisz ich - szęptnąłem do Szczerbatka. Po moich słowach strzelił plazmą w niebo. Tłum natychmiast się ucichł - Drago, zabrał wszystkie smoki i... -Drago?! - wykrzyknął cały tłum. -Tak. Drago zabrał wszystkie smoki. A teraz pewnie zmierza na Berk. Przyleciałem po to, żeby spytać czy mi pomożecie - Popatrzyłem ojcu głęboko w oczy. -Pomożemy, synu. - odparł. Potem tylko szykowaliśmy się do obrony. Moli rodzice starali się być jak najbliżej mnie. Ja wolałem pomagać Pyskaczowi. Polubiłem go. I wolałem, żeby on był moim ojcem. Minął miesiąc, a nikt nie atakował. Z tego powodu zaczęliśmy szykować statki do podróży. Ja w tym czasie siedziałem w zatoczce z Szczerbatkiem. -Szykuj się na wojnę, Szczerbatek - powiedziałem do mojego przyjaciela. -Wra wre rooo. (Jeśli przeżyjemy, co zrobisz z rodzicami?) - spytał Szczerb. -Nie mam pojęcia. Może ich spalimy? Mój przyjaciel zaśmiał się po smoczemu. Jakiś czas potem postanowiłem się wybrać do zniszczonego Sanktuarium. chodziłem i wspominałem wszystkie wspomnienia z Sanktuarium. Pamiętam jak bawiłem się z ojcem w chowanego. Zawsze go znajdywałem, bo był największym smokiem na świecie. Łzy spływały mi stumieniami. -No wreszcie się Pan Władca Smoków zjawił! - powiedział męski głos. Od razu rozpoznałem ten głos. Drago -Zabiłeś mi ojca! Zabrałeś wszystkie smoki! Czego ty jeszcze chcesz?! -Ciebie i twojego smoka - odparł - Związać go! Zdążyłem jeszcze zobaczyć przerażony wzrok Szczerbatka. Potem widziałem tylko ciemność. Rozdział 9 Ciemność. To jedyne co pamiętam. Wsadzili mnie chyba do jakiegoś worka. Było zimno. Bałem się. A najbardziej o Szczerbatka. Nie wiedziałem gdzie jest i czy jeszcze żyje. Miałem nadzieje, że jeszcze go zobacze, ale wiedziałem, że mam małe szanse. Zanieśli mnie do jakiegoś lochu. Wiem to bo usłyszałem ,,Wypuść mnie, potworze'' kilka razy. Wrzucili mnie gdziś gdzie było brudno i wilgotno. A potem mnie rozwiązali. Znajdowałem się w celi. Nikogo niebyło. Po paru chwilach przyszedł Drago. Ten potwór bez serca. -Czego chcesz? - spytałem. -Wiesz gdzie są wszystkie smoki na tej ziemi. Zdrać mi gdzie są, a oszczędzie twojego smoka. - W jego oczach widziałem kłamstwo. -Kłamierz! - wykrzyknąłem - Chcesz zabić wszystkie smoki! Nie musisz kłamać! Chcesz zabić mnie, Szczerbatka i wszystkie smoki jakie istnieją! -Szczerbatek... Więc tak ma na imię twój smok. Przypomina mi taką słodką parke Nocnych Furii. A ty tu zostaniesz... NA ZAWSZE. I odszedł. I w ten sposób trafiłem na jakieś 5 lat do niewoli. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania